


Maybe Cuddles

by purplebutterflies



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebutterflies/pseuds/purplebutterflies
Summary: Can Eleanor turn bedtime into a fight? Yes, of course, obviously.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Maybe Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago before the later seasons, so they're still in a nebulous Good Place setting here. *waves hands*

Tahani was already under the covers when Eleanor climbed into bed. "I like you like this," Eleanor said as she slid in next to her.

Tahani arched an eyebrow, her smirk full of sultry promise.

"Can hardly even tell you're a freakish Amazon when we're lying down." Eleanor sighed happily as she settled in, deliberately ignoring the truly impressive eyeroll Tahani gave her.

"I imagine it makes a nice change," Tahani said archly. Then she shifted so that her legs slid against Eleanor's, no doubt to remind her that even if their faces were even now, Eleanor's toes barely reached past her knees. But at the first touch she hissed and flinched away. "Your feet are freezing!"

"All part of the package, baby." She poked Tahani's leg again just to see her jerk.

"How can your circulation be this bad?" Tahani muttered almost to herself. "It's not as though the blood has very far to travel."

 _Alright_ , Eleanor thought to herself. She snuck her legs under Tahani's, making sure her toes dug into the sensitive underside of Tahani's knees. Tahani squealed and tried to wiggle away without falling off the edge of the bed. "Where are you going, baby?" Eleanor cooed. "Come warm me up."

"Get those icicles off me!" Tahani grabbed a pillow--not her own of course, Eleanor's, sending Eleanor's head thumping sharply against the headboard--and began beating it in the general direction of Eleanor's feet.

Eleanor bolted upright with a hiss, head smarting, and snatched her pillow back. She rolled away from Tahani. And then, for good measure, rolled a couple times more, so that every blanket on the bed was wrapped tightly around her, leaving Tahani bare and sighing.

"So shows the beacon of maturity," she said, as Eleanor happily burrowed deeper into her blanket burrito. There was a shift in the mattress; Eleanor thought Tahani might have stood up, but she was too tightly bundled to roll over and check. Or to move at all, she realized. _Is she going to sleep on the couch? Well no, obviously not. Is she going back to her place? Shit, it'll take me forever to find her in all those rooms._

She was just weighing the blow to her pride and how much effort it would be to untangle herself and chase after Tahani, versus how bad it would be later if she didn't, when a thick, warm quilt dropped over her. "Since you're so obviously chilled," Tahani said in her best saccharine "fuck you" voice. Then she slid elegantly back into place, molding herself to Eleanor's back under the quilt. Her arms wrapped around Eleanor in a familiar hold, and she even wrapped her leg--why not, she had the reach--across Eleanor's hip. It was loving, and intimate, and hot as balls Jesus Christ. There were about six too many combined layers of blankets and long, gorgeous brown limbs draped over Eleanor's body right now.

Well, she thought, at least Tahani was going to have to be the one to deal with her sweaty-ass self in the morning. With that thought, Eleanor cuddled back with a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
